


The Treachery of Images [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [7]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Gold Crown Town, the line between what is and what should be is faded and blurred, and can be traversed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Treachery of Images [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Treachery of Images](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094875) by [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k). 



**Title:** The Treachery of Images  
**Fandom** : Princess Tutu  
**Author** : veleda_k  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 11:07  
**Summary** : 

> In Gold Crown Town, the line between what is and what should be is faded and blurred, and can be traversed.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1094875)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Veleda_K/Litra/The%20Treachery%20of%20Images.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Veleda_K/Litra/The%20Treachery%20of%20Images.m4a)


End file.
